Hero
by TTigerz
Summary: Life's not always easy. People walk by without noticing the hurt of someone. Then a person stands up and saves a life. This is how Will saves Taranee from herself. AU


**Hero**

"Come closer young ones. Don't be afraid."

Himerish beckons several children to him. They slowly walked to him, being in awe for being in the presence of the Oracle, the ruler of their land. All the kids were wearing white robes, for they were the children of Kandrakar. They would, once they were old enough, take their parents roles in Kandrakar. They all sat down around the Viewing Pool while the Oracle floated above it. Today was a special day. They would hear something exclusive, not even known by their parents.

"Welcome young ones." Himerish greeted. "You are here today because I'm going to tell you something only one other person in the universe knows. And this person will try to forget it as soon as possible."

"Why?"

Himerish smiled sadly at the young girl who asked the question.

"There are things you're ashamed off, little one." He answered.

He waved his hand and an image appeared in the Viewing Pool. The children gasped as one of them pointed at the Pool.

"They are the Guardians!" He said excited.

Indeed, the Viewing Pool showed an image of five young women, all around the age of 16, sitting next to each other and talking happily with each other. The leader with red hair, Will Vandom, was listening to a rant of the blonde Earth Guardian, Cornelia Hale, while drinking some cola while the Water Guardian, Irma Lair, was preparing a spoon full of ketchup to shoot at the blonde. The Air Guardian, Hay Lin, was drawing something on the arm of the Fire Guardian, Taranee Cook, who only smiled at her.

"These are, as you just pointed out, our champions. They seem young and immature but they are bearing the burden of Protectors of the Universe for nearly two years." The Oracle said. "But the story I'm about to tell you, happens way before this time. Two years and a month to be exact."

"But why are you showing us the Guardians, sir?" A young boy asked.

"Because this story revolves around two of the Guardians. Without the one the other would not be sitting there." The Oracle said, getting confused looks from the kids.

The Oracle waved his hand again and the children saw three pictures in the Viewing Pool. One was with the Earth Guardian and the Queen of Metamoor, both hugging each other with a smile. The second was that of the Air and Water Guardian, playing in a pool. And the third was a picture of the Keeper and the Fire Guardian smiling at each other.

"What you see here are the pictures of the Guardians with their best friends. The Guardian of Earth and the Queen of Metamoor are bonded with each other, just like the Air and Water Guardians and the Keeper with the Fire Guardian. From all these bonds, one of them is the youngest. You see, the Water and Air Guardians have known each other as long as the Earth Guardian has known the Queen of Metamoor. But the Keeper and the Fire Guardian know each other for only two years and a month." The Oracle explained.

"But you said your story happened then." One of the kids pointed out.

Himerish nodded.

"That is correct. Because when those two met, a life was saved."

The children looked confused at him, not knowing what he meant.

"They weren't Guardians back then, so how?" A boy asked.

"You don't have to have special powers to save someone's life, young one." Himerish said as he waved again with his hand. "Heroes are made when they make the choice."

The children watched the Viewing Pool and saw how it changed to another scenery. They saw the Fire Guardian walking to her school.

"The Fire Guardian has spent a full year in Sheffield Institute, the school the Guardians attend. She's moved from Sesamo and is about to start a new year." Himerish explained with a sad smile. "Place your hand in the Pool so you can hear her thoughts."

The children obeyed and watched as the story started to unfold.

_Two years and a month ago_

Taranee was walking to school. She had cried, yelled and even puked to skip school, but it hadn't worked. Her parents made her go, saying that a good education would help her further in life. What life? She was the laughing stock of the school. Everyone just waited till she walked the corridors so that they could make fun of her. She sat alone during lunch and spit balls always found her. She sat alone in class and received nothing else than glares from the other students when the test results came back. She couldn't help it that she studied. No one spoke to her. At home, her parents tried to talk to her, yet she ignored them. They could not understand her pain. How could they? They were a famous lawyer and judge. They were loved. Her brother had to fight her. She had hoped that a wound in her arm could divert her attention from the pain in her heart. Two small cuts were enough for her brother to find out about it. He didn't tell their parents, but she had to promise not to cut herself again. He had even treated her wounds and asked her why. But she couldn't tell him either. He was the surf dude. He had friends. He had people who cared about him other than their mother and father.

She sighed as she looked at the great archway. 'Sheffield Institute'. It was an Institute alright. And she was the loony. She shifted the weight from her full backpack and walked slowly through the courtyard. She saw several students talking happily with each other, she even saw two she recognized from her History class, Irma and Hay Lin, hugging each other with a smile. How she wished to have a friend like that. Just a simple 'Hi' would have been nice too. Her eyes wandered to a larger group with in the middle the famous Cornelia Hale. She would kill to have a life like Cornelia.

While she'd been lost in her thoughts she didn't notice where she was walking. She suddenly felt a force against her foot and she fell forwards. Her backpack fell open and her books rolled on the nearby grass. Her glasses were still on her nose and she looked at a way too familiar sneaker. A baggy jeans rose from it and she slowly looked up.

"Haha! What's wrong four eyes? Can't see where you walk? Maybe you can see better without those magnifying glasses!"

Laughter followed and Taranee felt how the boy in front of her took her glasses from her nose. Her vision blurred immediately but she didn't need to be a genius to know who had stolen her glasses and who tripped her. Uriah Dunn, number one bully of Sheffield and her worst nightmare. He had taken it as a sport to humiliate her wherever she was. Tears were forming in her eyes but she roughly wiped them away when another familiar voice rang over the courtyard.

"Uriah! School hasn't even begun and you're already in detention! I think you've set a new record!"

Taranee looked around and saw a grey blob coming my way. Uriah sighed and moaned that the bitch didn't know what fun was. Once the blob was next to Taranee and she felt how a gentle hand took hers and gave her, her glasses. She put them on to see Principal Knickerbocker standing in front of her with a concerned face. No wait, scratch that. She wasn't concerned for Taranee. She was just scared that her parents would sue her. They would if they knew what happened to Taranee. But they didn't. They worked all day long and the rare moments that they talked to her, she didn't bother to tell them. Why should she? Work is obviously more important.

"My office, Uriah. Now!"

Uriah hung his shoulders as he walked after Principal Knickerbocker. Taranee sighed and bit clenched her teeth. She couldn't break down now. Not in front of all these people. They would only laugh more. The bell rang and people started to walk into the school. Everyone ignored Taranee as Taranee was still getting her books. Taranee thought she'd seen some worried faces looking at her. She even thought that some came to her, but that idea quickly evaporated when these people disappeared in the crowd. She hung her shoulders as she walked into the school. Knowing that another day of torture was going to fulfill itself.

She was right. Again a day had passed in which no one talked to her. She got placed into a math class of the next year, because she was too good for the math class of her year. That only resulted in glares of envy being thrown at her. When she tried to walk with her tray to her spot in the corner of the cafeteria, Uriah showed up. This his cronies were with him. Taranee didn't recognize the boy with reddish hair but she couldn't care less. He didn't stop Uriah, so why should she care about him? Uriah had taken her tray and slammed it into her face. Again laughter had been haunting her, together with the name 'Miss Pasta face'. She clenched her fists as she finally concluded something. This world didn't need her. If it would need her, then why was she tormented? She was betting that the world would be better off without her. Suddenly she remembered where her father hid the gun. Her father had bought it once in case of emergency. His job, as well as Taranee's mother, brought a lot of enemies, so it was good to be save. He'd hidden it in his underwear drawer, completely underneath. She nodded briskly at herself. If tomorrow would be the same shitty day, she would shoot herself in the middle of the courtyard.

The next day Taranee awoke late. She had been tossing in her bed, doubting her decision. Was it really the best choice? She had basically killed herself already. There was no way that today would be different than yesterday. She could also shoot herself here, but then her parents or brother could stop her. And she didn't want that. She heard her mother yell one more time, saying that she was going to be late. Taranee sighed and got out of her bed. She showered and dressed herself. She packed her bag and when she was sure that no one was upstairs, she crept to her parents' room. She opened her father's dresser and found the gun. The metal felt cold against her skin, but she swallowed before putting the gun in her bag, hiding it in her special case for her glasses. She sighed heavily as she descended the stairs. A quick kiss from her parents before they rushed out. A cold toast was laying in the kitchen as he brother was still there.

"Taranee, I'm a bit late today." He said. "But how about we go and watch some of those good old Indiana Jones movies when I'm back?"

Taranee smiled a fake smile at him and nodded, feeling a bit sad that that would most likely not happen. He petted her on the head as he walked out, taking his bike. Taranee sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Peter." She said. "I don't think we're going to watch any movie."

She took her backpack and walked outside. She saw that it was raining. A small smile escaped her. The weather showed how she felt. Dreary. She turned around one last time. She was the one who had made such a fuss of living here in Heatherfield and she'd been right. This was a hellhole.

"Goodbye." She said as she closed the door.

Tears flooded from her eyes as she took her bike and cycled to school. She looked at her watch. She was late. This was the first time she was late, but she couldn't care less. This was her last day anyway, so a bad record wouldn't hurt.

When she arrived she saw that the courtyard was empty. The bell had rung already and she sighed. She would get a preach from her teacher the moment she entered the classroom, making more students laugh. Her wet hair was dripping terribly and she walked into the school, trying to evade the unavoidable. She stood in before the big stairs, not wanting to climb them to math. She'd rather shoot herself now. As she tried to grab for her backpack she heard the alarming sound of wet sneakers running like hell. She turned around and noticed that something red rushed in her. She skidded back before she fell, while the other person fell as well.

"Ouch." The person groaned.

Taranee noticed it was a female voice and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw a girl around her age, maybe a year older, with blood red hair and big brown eyes. She wore a grey jacket and grey baggy trousers. A vomit green backpack hang on her shoulders while a small frog hang on it. She was rubbing her wet hair before she seemed to notice Taranee. Her shoulders shot up to her ears as she quickly stumbled up.

"OH! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm late and I didn't watch where I was going! Are you okay?" She said hastily as she extended her hand to Taranee.

Taranee looked surprised at the girl. She was the first one to ever say something like that to her. Heck! She was the first who actually spoke to her. The girl started blushing awkwardly and Taranee noticed that she had been staring at the girl.

"Are you okay?" The girl repeated. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Taranee shook her surprise away. The girl was new. When she knew who Taranee was then she would ignore her too. Nevertheless, she accepted the hand. A small flame was flickering up inside her, hoping she could find a savior and friend in this girl. The girl smiled at her and pulled her up.

"My name is Will, by the way." The girl said. "I'm new."

Taranee smiled as she shook her hand.

"I already thought so." She replied. "I am…"

At that moment the sound of clicking hells was heard and Taranee looked to her right. Principal Knickerbocker came walking towards them, as a street cleaner, swiping any truant to her office.

"Miss Cook. Miss Vandom. What are you two doing here?" She said.

Taranee raised an eyebrow. Will's last name was apparently Vandom. Taranee was impressed that Principal Knickerbocker already knew the name of the new student. Will's shoulders shot back to her ears as she started to stutter.

"I…I overslept ma'am." She stammered.

"Bad start of the year, miss Vandom!" Principal Knickerbocker said as Will's shoulders hang down. "Now you two, go quickly to your class."

Taranee walked up the stairs, feeling strangely better than she had in years. She heard the sound of wet sneakers following her and turned to Will. Will looked awkwardly at her.

"Uhm… Do you know where room 108 is? I'm supposed to have math…" She said almost in defeat.

Taranee nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Follow me." She said.

Will's face quickly changed to a smile, surprising Taranee. Why would anyone be so happy with her?

"Thanks! Uhh…I never caught your name." She said.

"I'm Taranee." Taranee said.

"Nice to meet you." Will said with a smile.

'Yeah right.' Taranee thought. 'You'll probably forget me after our period of math.'

Taranee walked to the class and sat at her usual spot, while she got whistled by some guys. Snickers filled the class and Taranee tried to hide behind her books. She noticed that Will had taken the seat next to her, making her look surprised at Will, who only smiled back. The lesson went quickly and Taranee left for her next class French. On her way out she heard Will moan that math was too difficult and that she needed to find the Biology class. The small flame of hope that had been burning in her was slowly extinguishing as she spent her period of French. Not only were there people who made jests of her being too late, such as: "She was probably locked up in the library." or "I bet her face had letters of the book on it and she'd spent the whole morning, rubbing it off."

Finally lunch had come and Taranee had hoped to finally get a bit peace. Maybe today Uriah wouldn't bother her. That became quickly wishful thinking when again Uriah crossed her path, just when she had her tray of food.

"Hey four eyes." He said before batting her tray out of her hands.

Her food spilled over the floor and Taranee felt a new wave of pain, hatred and sadness overwhelming her.

"Oops. My bad." Uriah said, getting snickers from his friends. "Next time, you buy me some food. Understood snake eyes?"

Taranee hadn't listened. She was contemplating of pulling the gun out of her bag and shooting Uriah first, before shooting herself. She bowed down to pick up her tray when Uriah placed his food on top of it. He roughly took her head, some tears rolled from her eyes as she felt how his nails dug into her skin. He forced her to look at his green eyes, oily with pimples covered face and greasy orange hair.

"Did I make myself clear?" He said to her.

Before Taranee could do more than close her eyes a voice rang through the cafeteria.

"Hey carrot top! You must feel like a big boy, huh? Teasing girls while your gorilla friends are standing behind you?"

Taranee's eyes sprung open and she turned her head to her savior. She recognized the voice but she'd never thought that she would return. Will was standing there with her arms crossed and glaring at Uriah. Uriah had growled at the carrot top comment and glared back at her.

"What did you say, red?" He growled.

"Are you stupid? Gosh! You really are a bubblebrain!" Will provoked.

"Watch your mouth there newbie." Uriah snapped at her. "You don't know how it goes here, so be smart and leave me be."

"Only if you leave Taranee alone." Will replied.

"Or else?" Uriah said.

He seemed to have forgotten all about Taranee as he slowly walked to Will. He circled her as she kept her eyes firmly on him. Taranee noticed that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them.

"Or else you can join the girl's choir." Will threatened.

Uriah laughed, making his two friends Kurt and Clubber, laugh with him. Uriah then grabbed Will's hands and pulled her close to him.

"You seem to have some confidence." He said. "I like a girl with fire."

He tried to kiss Will, but recoiled back after Will did something Taranee couldn't see. He held his chin and rubbed it while glaring daggers at Will. Will ignored him and walked to Taranee, helping her up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Why?"

Taranee saw Will's confused and almost hurt look and she felt how tears ran over her cheeks. No one had ever stood up for her. Why would this new girl do that? She didn't even know her!

"I couldn't just watch, could I?" Will asked. "And I was hoping you and I could be friends."

Something tightened around Taranee's heart. Those words. She had been yearning for those words. She had dreamt about it, but never hoped for it. She felt more tears running over her cheeks and she hugged Will, hoping Will wouldn't retreat. She felt her heart throbbing with ache and pent-up sadness and she was now letting it all out. She felt how Will tightened her grip around her.

"Ssh. It's alright." She heard Will whisper. "I know how you feel."

Though Taranee had difficulty to believe that, she didn't let go. She was glad someone had taken the liberty of acting as a human.

"Red! You're going to regret this!"

Taranee looked up and from her with tears covered glasses, she could see how Uriah was walking menacingly at them. Will kept Taranee close and hid her behind her back, but before Uriah was in a hitting distance more people came to their rescue.

"Back off bozo."

"Leave them alone!"

"You seem pretty tough, going against one girl. Let's see how you handle five."

Taranee wiped her tears from her glasses and looked at her three other saviors. Cornelia Hale was actually standing between Will and Uriah, while Irma and Hay Lin glared daggers at Uriah. Uriah seemed to back away at so many girls and stalked off, mumbling something about next time.

Will had turned around to Taranee and Taranee saw the concerned look on her face.

"Is everything alright? I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I had an argument with my teacher about photosynthesis." She said apologetically.

A laugh escaped Taranee's lips as she looked with disbelieve at Will. Will blushed a bit while smiling too.

"Yeah, you must think I'm a freak, but I really like biology." She admitted.

"No! No!" Taranee said as she shook her head. "But that would really be an argument for me to use."

Will smiled at her and the two hugged again. Someone scraped their throat and Taranee stopped the hug. She looked up and saw Irma, Hay Lin and Cornelia looking awkwardly at her.

"Uhm…Sorry." Cornelia said.

"We…We wanted to help you! Honestly!" Hay Lin said with a look of pain.

"We…We were just afraid…" Irma ended looking a bit down. "But if a newbie dares to stand up for you, than why would I let it pass?"

Taranee felt how more tears were forming. So there were people who cared for her. Will brought her to a table, which was left empty when Uriah and his goons left and actually shared her lunch with Taranee. Hay Lin invited them to come to her place after school but Taranee declined, saying that she had one thing to do. The girls decided to ride with her to her home, before going to Hay Lin's family restaurant.

After school the girls rode with Taranee to her house. They waited outside as Taranee sped up to her parents' bedroom. She opened the drawer and pulled the gun out. She placed it back with a smile. How small things could make such a difference. She closed the drawer and walked away. To her new friends. And to her new life.

_**[A/N] The end. I got the idea from the song "Hero" It's really beautiful and it sadly speaks the truth. Little things can really save someone's life. We just have to open our eyes for it. Hope you've seen the hidden message in the story. If not here it is again: Don't look when people are in trouble. Help them instead. You might save a life or two.**_

_**Review please.**_


End file.
